Il y a une question
by Miyuki Kurigawa
Summary: Un essai de song fic! La nuit porte conseil, dit on, en tout cas, une jeune personne en profite pour s'interroger sur l'avenir, suite à une nuit plutôt mouvementée ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! nouvelles RAR !
1. Il y a une question

**Nom de la Fanfiction**: Il y a une question ...

**Auteur**: Miyuki Kurigawa, anciennement Nemesistycoon

**Me** **contacter**: Song Fic, léger lime

**Rating**: anciennement PG-13 ...

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

**Commentaire**: C'est une petite song fic one shot, qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Cali (à vous de voir si je l'ai été réellement ou non -o-'). Pour savoir, c'est la quatrième de son premier album, je ne me souviens plus du titre( Boulet). Un petit couple qu'on retrouve souvent, mais c'est mon préféré, alors pour ma première fic dans le monde Furubazien, je l'ai choisi, à voir ensuite si j'en ferais une ou non avec un autre couple.

Voilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une petite review me ferait très plaisir ;)

**PS**: j'ai pris la liberté de modifier un tant soit peu les paroles, ceux qui connaîtront devraient savoir où je me suis permise quelques fantaisies et d'avance, gomen nasaï!

**PPS**: me suis botté l'arrière train pour aller vérifier, et le titre de la chanson est celle de ma fiction, "il y a une question". Voilà ;) !

_**Have a good time!

* * *

**_

_Il y a une question ...

* * *

_

Il s'était endormi, la tête là, posé sur son ventre. Sous le doux courant d'air que filtrait l'entrebaîllement de la fenêtre, ses cheveux d'argents se soulevaient lentement au gré du vent. Lui caressait doucement sa tête et le sentait frissonner sur lui.

_Penses-tu à moi comme je pense à toi?_

A le voir si paisible, on pourait croire qu'il avait toujours goûté à un paisible bonheur mérité. Sa peau était si pâle.

_Penses-tu à "ça" aussi souvent que moi?_

D'où lui venait sa teinte délicate? D'où lui venait cette fragilité singulière? Il en savait, mais si peu ... Ces problèmes, ces harcèlements, ces tortures, influgés si durement sur le préféré du Dieu marqué à jamais du sceau de l'obéissance aveugle.

_Penses-tu que c'est la bonne cette fois?_

Sa main enserra un peu plus sa taille fine. Il l'aimait tellement, depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient vu, depuis là fois où toutes ses considérations et préjugés s'étaient envolés portés par de simples mots. Et depuis, sa nouvelle obsession, loin de vouloir encore l'agresser, était maintenant de le protéger.

_Penses-tu que je vais pouvoir te faire oublier?_

Il voulait que son petit rat ne cesse plus jamais de lui témoigner cette délicate affection. Qu'il ne cesse plus jamais de sourire, pour rattrapper tout ce qu'il avait pu souffrir. Il voulait tout lui donner, de la chaleur humaine, sans compter, la distribuer à tour de bras à celui qu'il aime, en échange de tous ces mauvais moments qui avait ponctué sa vie.

_Suis-je bien fait pour toi?_

Il voulait être là à jamais pour l'empêcher de se perdre dans les souvenirs angoissants d'une jeunesse dont il n'a jamais pu profiter, sans lueur, sans amour, dans cet endroit minuscule et sombre dans lequel il venait le voir, parfois, quand on le laissait faire. Etre là à jamais pour le faire rire, faire pétiller la vie dans es prunelles violettes, le comprendre et continuer à l'aimer franchement. De ce désir si puissant de protection naissait aussi un plaisir égoïste, le garder pour lui, dasn son tendre cocon, à l'écart d'un monde brutal et sot trop primitif pour l'accueillir.

Il voulait être le seul à admirer de ses doigts son corps mis à nu,. Il voudrait l'aimer seul pour l'éternité. Est-ce que ça lui permettrait enfin de s'assurer qu'ils se complétaient et que jamais, le Prince ne se lasserait de lui.

_Est-ce que dans deux mille matin ma tête te reviendra?_

Les doigts fins du rat se contractèrent dans un brusque réflexe, puis redevinrent silencieux. De ses yeux de cendres il continuait à l'envelopper, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire empleint de tendresse pour cet être fragile qui dormait sans se douter de rien en cet instant. Du revers de sa main, il dessina sa joue avant de tenir la sienne. Il se souvient encore de l'extase qu'avait provoqué ce délicat attouchement, qui courait ses creux et ses bosses, sans jamais s'essouffler.

_Suis-je aussi bien foutu que le voudraient sentir tes doigts?_

Hier soir, sous les rayons bienveillants du soleil couchant. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Posés simplement sur son torse comme l'aile d'un oiseau se replit sur son cœur quand il cesse de voler, animés soudaine d'une énergie folle, ils s'étaient mis à le survoler partout.

_Quand ils partent en éclaireur me chercher sous les draps_...

Une invitation qu'il ne regretta jamais d'avoir accepté. C'était la promesse muette de la venue de ses lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de croquer. Il venait de comprendre une petit chose.

_Est-ce que ça va sourire pour nous si l'on croise les doigts?_

Il avait enserré sa main. Ils avaient croisés, noués leurs doigts dans une commune attraction, et cette main si fine, jamais il ne voulut la lâcher. Il était devenu certain que ce lien les ferait devenir plus forts, face à tout peut-être, au moins leur passé. Il l'avait enserré si fort dans la sienne en appréciant cette tendre et douce chaleur qui s'en émanait qu'il en gardait encore la sensation.

_Est-ce que l'on peut se perdre tout d'un coup comme ça?_

Il le sentait sur lui, si léger, mais bien là, pour lui. En lui.Il lui donnait tant, son petit rat, pourrait-il lui redonner ne serait-ce que la monnaie?

_Aurais-je assez de talent?_

Pourrait-il ne jamais s'ennuyer de lui? Tout lui donner ...

_Pour que tu m'aimes tout le temps ..._

La moindre caresse, le moindre frôlement, de la langue et de la main, un baiser, chaque geste, il lui en rendait cent. Il le serrait contre lui, il ne voulait pas perdre cette chaleur particulière qui faisait son enivrement. Lui en faire perdre toute contenance.

_Approche, il ya cette question qui ne me quitte pas ..._

Il caressait ses cheveux argentés, encore, comme il aimait à le faire, entremmêlant ses doigts dans cette masse légère et soyeuse. Il dessinait ses tempes et supporta ainsi ses mâchoires dans le creux de ses mains, ramenant ainsi son regard au sien. La cendre rencontra l'améthyste, emplies toutes deux de désir, de vie, d'envies.

_Où vont les canards quand il fait trop froid?_

Il se redressa doucement, et se retournant l'allongea tendrement à ses côtés. A lui de mener la danse. A lui de lui en donner, de la chaleur. Jusqu'à l'étouffement. Effacer cette fraîcheur, n'en garder que le meilleur.

_Penses-tu rester toujours près de moi?_

Il le savait, il ne le laisserait plus partir. Son torse contre le sien, ses mains enserrant ses poignets fragiles de chaque côtés de sa tête. Ces frissons électriques le rendaient fou.

_Saurais-je mieux t'aimer que celui avant moi?_

Il devait lui faire oublier le passé, si sordide, horrifiant, écoeurant, tout cet amour sans plaisir infligé à son esprit et son être. Le maintenir dans ce maudit présent, le préparer tendrement à l'avenir le plus doux qu'il soit. Il continuait sa descente sur ses côtes agités, et s'aida alors de ses mains pour couvrir cette peau si tentante qu'il voudrait toujours caresser. Il voulait lui offrir les préliminaires les plus doux qu'il soit.

_Pourrais-tu mourir dans le creux de mes bras?_

A cet instant, il l'avait sentit, il s'était abandonné, il lui faisait confiance. Une confiance aveugle presque, dans l'espoir de retourver toujours cette étreinte qui le couvrait de mille baisers et caresses, peut-être même jusque loin après...

_Ets-ce que la jalousie nous dévorera?_

Lui en demander, et donner tellement, pour ne pas crever, etrester vivant. Eloigner les amateurs idiots. Donner le meilleur de soi-même, l'être et le rester pou lui. Si ce n'est pas la jalousie qui le dévore, il voudrait que ce soit ces lèvres...

_Toutes ces questions qui me tiennent..._

Pourquoi repensait-il à tout ça maintenant? Tous ces doutes ... Cette nuit, et ces questions tournaient en farandoles dans sa tête en le pointant férocement sur sa sensibilité...

_Toutes ces questions qui me saignent ..._

Pourquoi ces questions si simples et insignifiantes quand il y songeait auparavant, dans ses bras, le meutrissait dès qu'il marchait seul?

_Approche, il y a cette question qui ne me quitte plus..._

Il déplaça délicatement sa longue mèche grise su sa joue. Dis...

_Sur quoi tirent les chasseurs quand ils ont trop bu?_

Quand je serais trop enivré par ton odeur et ta chaleur, mon accoutumance à ta présence me poussera-t-elle à te dévorer des pieds à la tête? Dis ...

_Pourrais-tu me descendre quand la rage monte du fond de toi?_

Tu serais capable un jour de me haïr de toutes tes forces, autant que tu m'a aimé?Aurais-tu tellement peur de représaille qu'un jour, contraint et forcé, tu lâchera ma main pour la laisser pendre dans le vide?

Si ce jour arrive...

_Criqueras-tu toujours ma bouche avec autant de foi?_

Même si Lui t'horrifie et te ruine,moi toujours, je te reconstruirait... Alors, si ce jour arrive ...

_Croque ma bouche, croque là ..._

Après une longue torpeur dans laquelle il n'avait jamais laché son visage des yeux, ses lèvres se posèrent comme un papillonsur ses cheveux. Leur propriétaire remua légèrement, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui encore, et ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Ses yeux glissèrent aussitôt vers les siens, qui impatient, attendaient depuis longtemps cet échange. Ce sourire était si doux sur ses lèvres si désirables, l'émergeance d'un profond sommeil lui donnait un charme exarcerbé...

_Approche..._

Il prit lentement son menton fin dans sa main.

_Il y a cette question qui hante mes nuits..._

Le Prince enserra son visage dans ses mains douces. Leurs lèvres se recontrèrent en un long échange électrisant, intime , tendre et secret, si absent dans leur passé.

_Combien de jours de deuils ..._

Pourvu qu'ils continuent, ensemble, la route qu'ils avaient commencés.

_... à Sa mort ..._

FIN

°

°

°

* * *

**NDA**: Voilà ... c'était mon petit essai sur Furuba, j'espère sincèrement que vos reviews seront encourageantes, parce que j'ai mis du temps à le pondre celui-là ". Avez-vous deviné qui parlait ainsi? (comme si c'était difficile!)Et avez-vous deviné de quelle mort était-il question? 

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais du mettre son nom, j'avoue que j'ai hésité, mais je ne sais pas, absolument pas si l'effet aurait été meilleur en mettant ce nom, ou si j'aurais du changer le découpage... Rangeons les chapeaux et cotillons, c'est pour plus tard...

Sur ce, je vous laisse du temps, pour me reviewer, ou bien fermer vite cette page en ronchonnant qu'on ne devrait pas écrire des torchons pareils en massacrant une chanson ... :)

Sayonara to arigato!


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Nom de la Fanfiction**: Il y a une question ...

**Auteur**: Miyuki Kurigawa, anciennement Nemesistycoon

**Me** **contacter**: Song Fic, léger lime

**Rating**: anciennement PG-13 ...

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

**Commentaire**: C'est une petite song fic one shot, qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Cali (à vous de voir si je l'ai été réellement ou non -o-'). Pour savoir, c'est la quatrième de son premier album, je ne me souviens plus du titre( Boulet). Un petit couple qu'on retrouve souvent, mais c'est mon préféré, alors pour ma première fic dans le monde Furubazien, je l'ai choisi, à voir ensuite si j'en ferais une ou non avec un autre couple.

* * *

Voici le couple en question: YukixHaru ! bôôh, c'était pas dur pourtant! se fait tabasser sur place

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Allie de Zilpa: il est très beau ce oneshot tu écris très bien je trouve  
superbe hommage au Prince Yun-Yun (même si le couple, si c'est bien celui auquel je pense, n'entrerais pas parmi mes favoris, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment vraiment très bien )  
je ne connais pas la chanson mais les paroles sont belles (aussi XD)  
bon, vais lire ton autre fic

**R: Merci beaucoup, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Et merci énormément pour ce compliment sur ma façon d'écrire, ça me motive à un tel point! Oui, j'aime bien aussi beaucoup les paroles ;) je suis ravie car elles m'ont bien inspirées alors:) Encore merci à toi et j'espère à bientôt:) **

Dark Zizanie: oé c mignon mais c ki ce couple? -- sa fait une heure que jcherche...je sais quya yuki mais l'autre eux...j'hésite entre kyo et shigure xD se plank

**R:** **Le couple en question c'est ... Yuki (bien deviné! Bravo ;) !) x Haru! Et oui! Regard de cendre+ préjugés+ agressivité .. quand il était petit et qu'il détestait le Rat parce qu'on se moquait de lui en disant que le Rat avat profité de sa stupidité ... voilà, tout s'éclaire ! Je suis ravie que tu aies pris le temps de lire ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir:)**** Merci à toi!**

**Et merci à mes deux revieweurs pour ces reviews, ça motive ! **

**Sayonara!**


	3. Réponses aux reviews 2

**Nom de la Fanfiction**: Il y a une question ...

**Auteur**: Miyuki Kurigawa, anciennement Nemesistycoon

**Me** **contacter**: Song Fic, léger lime

**Rating**: anciennement PG-13 ...

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, pas même mon petit Yuki, alors je vais pleurer et bouder dans mon coin jusqu'à qu'on me le donnes. Non mais ...

**Commentaire**: C'est une petite song fic one shot, qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Cali (à vous de voir si je l'ai été réellement ou non -o-'). Pour savoir, c'est la quatrième de son premier album, je ne me souviens plus du titre( Boulet). Un petit couple qu'on retrouve souvent, mais c'est mon préféré, alors pour ma première fic dans le monde Furubazien, je l'ai choisi, à voir ensuite si j'en ferais une ou non avec un autre couple.

* * *

Voici le couple en question: YukixHaru ! bôôh, c'était pas dur pourtant! se fait tabasser sur place

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lwella: Alors moi j'ai trouvé qui c'est le couple lol.Et en plus je l'adore!  
Pas de doute sur Yuki et c'est Haru qui parle! Je l'ai reconnu aux "yeux cendres". C'était pas très difficile pour moi vu que c'est mon Chouchou. Quand tu parles de la mort, je présume que c'est celle d'Akito, non?  
Enfin bref, merci pour ce très joli one-shot plein d'émotion et écris en vite un autre!

**R: Merci beaucoup à toi pour cette review chaleureuse! Tu as bien deviné, la mort est bien celle d'Akito! Je me suis demandée si je devais la mtttre ou pas, mais si ça se comprends comme ça, alors c'est que j'ai pris la bonne décision :) Enfin, bravo à toi pour avoir trouvé le couple :) Alors comme ça, tu préfères Haru? Moi j'ai bien du mal à départager, mais je dirais Yun-Chan!( pour ceux qui ne s'en serait pas encore aperçu lol)**

**Je te remercie encore pour ta review. Ne t'inquiètes, d'ici quelques jours, tu va être servi en One-Shot! J'ai prévu de publier un mini recueil des fanfics que j'ai écris, des one-shot surtout, avec surtout en scène Kyo x Yuki, mais aussi des Haru x Yuki. Oui, je fais déjà la pub, mais il n'y a pas de petits profits :P Merci encore à toi d'avoir lu et reviewé ma fic, ça m'a fait très très plaisir ;)**

Kakelle:c'est vraiment trop chou! XD j'ai juste ces mots en tête! CHOU, MIGNONS, ADORABLE et... eum... CHOU! t'as un talent naturel pour les scènes d'amour! ;) continue comme ça, c'est vraiment bon et beau!

fais ça pour le plaisir:D

**R: C'est déjà fait alors :) C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai un talent naturel pour quelque chose, en ce sens, ça me touche énormément! Oui, ils sont trop mignons ensembles, trops craquants, trop choux .. je comprends ton hésitation entre tous ces mots mdr**

**Je te remercie infinement de suivre mes deux fics et de les reviewer en plus! Merci, merci beaucoup!**

A une prochaine :)

Miyuki Kurigawa


End file.
